I Am Always Here
by frixiewulf13
Summary: [Chap 2 update]Naruto has returned Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke never realized that as he returned, he has been obsessed with Naruto. But, Naruto has been taken. Will Sasuke make lascivious steps to make Naruto his own? Rated M, yaoi, shonen ai. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Am Always Here

Classification: English, Rated M, Naruto U. & Sasuke U., Romance

Hey everyone. This is my first SasuNaru/NaruSasu fic, even though there are side pairings too. I just thought of sharing this story to you. I've already planned it out, so I hope you'd like and enjoy it. Please read and review. :D Thanks!

I don't own Naruto. They are intellectual properties of their author/creator.

Yeah, this is my guide:

'…' – means talking to himself/herself

"…" – means talking to someone

Chapter 1 

)-----

"He's fine now. His operation was a big success. Thanks to your chakra and he might as well regain consciousness after a few hours."

"Oh well, its good news for me! See you!"

Naruto waved his hands to the nurse and walked towards the green space of the hospital. He's about to meet his special someone there.

'That operation is really tiring. It seems to me that he depleted my chakra, just to make him feel well again. If not because of the incident that happened, he'd be fine.'

Flashback

Naruto had his rasengan on, while his opponent is sparking with a lightning attack.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two ninjas ran towards each other. Both of them are tired, yet their determination to win hasn't run dry.

As Naruto saw the violet lightning attack coming towards his chest, he created a duplicate shadow, just in time to take the damage. Afterwards, he dashed through his opponent's torso, crushing the other shinobi to the ground.

It seems that Naruto has achieved his long-term goal, to bring the lost sheep back to where it should be. He was greatly relieved that for this moment, he has done something good for the person that he regarded as his best friend.

But his relief was cut short. He can't take the sight of his opponent down. Blood was gushing out of the shinobi's mouth. Scratches and wounds on his torso seem to worsen in every minute. Naruto ran towards him. He placed his left arm at his opponents back and his other arm, well, was damaged due to his all-powerful rasengan.

"Naruto, why are you strong and powerful?"

"I've never been powerful. But what makes me look powerful is the drive to bring you back."

"I can't understand why you do this Naruto. I might be a genius, but I really don't know. Why Naruto, why?"

"I've said it before and I'd say it again. I won't allow my first bond to be broken."

With what Naruto said, the fallen ninja lightened a bit.

Afterwards, he coughed so hard that his blood stained Naruto's face. Later, he placed his right arm on Naruto's back and held himself closer to the victor.

"I'm sorry Naruto for doing this…"

Naruto interrupted the fallen shinobi.

"Nah! I should be the one to say sorry for hurting you that much. If you've just listened to me…"

"Yeah, you've proven me wrong, Naruto."

"Heh!"

"Thanks for saving me from darkness."

The ninja's voice was fading as he said his words of gratitude to Naruto. Afterwards, his hold on Naruto quickly loosened. The fallen shinobi shed a tear as he admitted his humble defeat to Naruto by himself.

Thinking that his opponent passed away, Naruto also shed a tear. He can't accept that his hands 'killed' the wrong person to be killed.

"Sasuke!!!"

End of Flashback

'Damn Sasuke. I though that he's dead! It's good that Tsunade-obaachan knew how to repair damaged chakra canals, but doing so also requires a humongous amount of chakra. Well, I've put the kyuubi into good use.'

As Naruto approached the hospital's garden, his girlfriend called him.

"Naruto-kun! Come over here, let's eat!"

Naruto, as tired as he is, is also very hungry. He saw fruits and sandwiches. He also smelled the wonderful aroma of Korean and Mongolian barbecue. Now, he lost his senses and ran as fast as he could. He was about to grab a piece of barbecue when someone stuck a big rock in Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto! Where are your manners? It's a good thing I'm here to watch over the safety of your girlfriend."

Naruto removed the stuffed rock out of his mouth and threw it.

"Neji!" He exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Simple: to watch over your girlfriend."

"Hinata doesn't need any chaperone or guardian. I'm her gallant ninja. I'd serve her."

"Well, I'm just here to make sure that things are going fine."

Every time Naruto and Hinata have their date, Neji plays his ass inside their supposed to be 'private-time date'.

"Well Naruto-kun, I hope you extend your patience for my cousin. He seems to be very protective."

"Hmph! As if being over-protective doesn't hurt."

"Naruto-kun, let's eat."

Hinata grabbed a plate and placed a lot of food on it.

"Naruto-kun, here's your share. I know your hungry so go ahead. Don't be shy."

"Well, as long as Neji didn't do anything on my food, I'll take it. Itadakimasu!"

Naruto gobbled two slices of Mongolian and a slice of Korean barbecue down to his stomach, as Neji exclaimed something that made Naruto choke.

"Hmm, I remember placing cyanide on the Mongolian and mercury on the Korean."

"Neji! Don't be mean on my Naruto-kun. You're so bad!"

"Hi..Hi…Hinata, did Neji really inject chemicals in my barbecue?" Naruto said as he pat himself and drank water to ease the pain.

"Nah, he's just joking. He's just pleased to see you choking."

Everyone was having a good hearty laugh. Naruto, Hinata and Neji enjoyed their lunch in the hospital garden.

After eating, they fixed their things, as they were about to leave.

"Hey you two, where'd you go?"

"Hmm, Hinata, let's go to the flower shop and buy some flowers for Sasuke."

"Sure! I'd love to go there!"

"Well, I guess that I might leave you here. I need to meet with Tenten and Lee since we're going to have a mission tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Neji!"

"Oi, Naruto! Don't be an ass over her." Neji said as his eyes were being placed over Naruto.

"Shut up, Neji!"

Neji simply puffed into clouds, as the two sweet hearts were left.

"Hinata, let's go!"

"Sure!"

Naruto and Hinata have been on for eight months. Ever since they've been together, Naruto's been head over heels for her. Hinata on the other hand, became more confident, probably influenced by Naruto's personality.

As they were walking while holding and swaying their hands, they've reached the Yamanaka flower shop in no time and went towards the caretaker.

"Hinata, let's buy some flowers in this shop."

"Yeah! They say that Ino's family have been preparing wonderful and beautiful flowers for nearly three decades."

"So it means that they're exceptional with it, right?"

"Yup!"

"Ino, could we have three tulips please."

"Sure, Naruto."

Ino prepared three tulips and handed them over to Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, to whom are these flowers for? Is it for your girlfriend?" Ino asked while placing her eyes on Naruto.

"Nah." A slight blush was seen on Naruto's face. "Its for Sasuke. We'll going to visit him in the hospital after this."

"Oh well, I should go there tomorrow, I'm still pretty busy right now. Anyway, its Y600."

"Thanks Ino."

"Thanks Hinata, Naruto."

Hinata and Naruto are going to visit Sasuke in the hospital.

At the hospital, Sasuke regain consciousness. His whole body is facing the ceiling. His eyes slowly opened. His obsidian orbs stared the light bulb for a few seconds, and blinked. He looked at the door and sighed.

'Hmm… Where am I? Is this heaven, or is this hell? I should have been dead after being hurt by the rasengan. Is this a dream, or is this reality?'

Sasuke tried to sit, but was unable to do so due to his aching abdomen. He took time to observe his chest, as he saw a large bandage on it.

'Well, this is neither heaven nor hell. This is real, and this is still earth. Where am I in the earth?'

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata have reached the hospital. They went to the nurse station to ask something.

"Uhmm, where is Uchiha Sasuke's room? I've heard he has been here for two days or so."

"Oh wait a minute."

The nurse got a folder with a name written on it, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, here it is. He's staying at room 7F. But miss, he can only accommodate one visitor every day. He's still recovering, so we limited his visitors so he can rest."

"I see. Naruto-kun, I think you should be the one to visit Sasuke. After all, you're his only intimate friend, right?"

Naruto was struck with the words only and intimate. Never in his life did he have a friend who was like Sasuke. They are of different worlds, but are in similar situations. Somehow, he understood Sasuke.

"Yeah." Naruto said weakly. "But, how about you Hinata?"

"Its fine with me. I think he'd be happier to see you." Hinata turned over the tulips to Naruto.

"Hinata, wait for me at the benches, okay?"

In 7F, Sasuke stared at the door for several minutes. He was struck, thinking of the door.

'Well, nobody cares for me now. It seems that I'd have my journey all alone, again.'

As Sasuke thought of the journey, he thought of someone who saved him: Naruto.

'Naruto, hmm… It's very funny. He's still a moron, idiot and imbecile. He should have left me in the battlefield dying as a hero, rather than staying in the four wall of pure loneliness.'

Sasuke turned his head against the door, and after a few seconds, he heard the door opening. Curious, Sasuke turned his head towards the door.

'Na..Na…Naruto." Sasuke whispered to himself.

)-----

End of Chapter 1 

I didn't place a cliffhanger though. Hahaha. So please, kindly click that submit review button at the bottom left side of the screen. I want to hear your comments and suggestions. Thanks. Please rate! Onegai… :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Am Always Here

Classification: English, Rated M, Naruto U. & Sasuke U., Romance

This is my second chapter. Yay, I'm very glad! This chapter has a lot of moe-ness. I thank those who have read and reviewed the first chapter. Please read and review this chapter. I want to hear something from you. Hope you'd really love it.

Yeah, those who want lemon, I've planned it already. Don't worry; it will come in the next chapters.

I'm tired of disclaimers. I don't own Naruto.

Yeah, this is my guide:

'…' – means talking to himself/herself

"…" – means talking to someone

Chapter 2 

)-----

Naruto opened the door, as he saw Sasuke awake. Their eyes contacted each other, as cerulean meets obsidian. Both were speechless. No voice was heard in the room, but only the door's opening sound.

'Na..Na…Naru….Naruto.' Sasuke whispered to himself as his eyes stared at Naruto's cerulean eyes. 'I've never thought that Naruto would be…'

Sasuke's self-communication ended when Naruto's mouth opened.

"Sa..Sas…Sasu….Sasuke." Naruto said dryly.

"Na..Nar…Naru….Naruto." Sasuke said in the same manner as how Naruto said his name.

A small sigh was heard on Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke, its good that you're fine now. I feel so good that I've brought you back."

'Huh, this dobe brought me here. He's such a stupid person.'

"Hey, I've brought you some tulips that we've bought. Good thing that my partner taught me how to do so."

"Naruto, thanks. What do you mean of 'we've brought'? Is there someone else?"

"Oh yeah, she's Hinata, Sasuke. We've been together for around eight months. I was thinking of bringing her here, but the nurse only allowed one person every day."

"Ok, I see." Sasuke said. 'Hmm, what? Naruto has a girlfriend now? What a great turn of events. I've never thought that Naruto liked her. She's just this too shy girl that won't fit for him.

"Anyway Sasuke, she's my girl now. Hehe, well Sasuke, there might be someone else you've thought of being with you, right?" Naruto smiled and showed a grin.

Sasuke remained silent. He smiled at Naruto as he knew the positive mood that Naruto's been exhibiting.

'Hmm, well, I like to be with myself and…and…and… him?' Sasuke thought as he suddenly shrugged. The smile that Naruto flashed was caught and locked in Sasuke's mind.

"Well Sasuke, I'm done arranging your flowers. It's pretty, right?"

"Let's see it. Hmm, yeah, its pretty indeed, dobe!"

As Naruto heard that word, his veins popped. He dislikes Sasuke if he hears that word that comes out through his mouth.

"Whatever, teme!" Naruto grinned again.

Sasuke too disliked being called as a teme. If he were to erase and remove a word in the dictionary, he'd take it out first. But later, he saw a happy and merry Naruto. He smiled to him as well and they shared a hearty laugh.

"Aww!" Sasuke said as he was holding his torso.

"What's wrong, teme?"

"I laughed to hard that made my abdomen ache."

"Sorry about that."

After a few minutes, the air turned serious as the two were talking about the incident.

"Naruto, why did you keep me alive? You should have left me at the battlefield and make my body rot. Why? Why?"

"Hmm… Sasuke, I've brought you back to Konoha for good. Don't think of the reasons why I rescued you and made you live. Think that this is the best option." Naruto said while going towards Sasuke.

'I know that I really didn't answer his question. How I wish that he'd accept my answer. But to his question, I'd like to answer it when the right time comes.' He knew that he didn't answer Sasuke's question. He didn't answer it for the fact that he doesn't want to make Sasuke think twice.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was troubled on what Naruto has mentioned. Naruto didn't answer his question, but instead, left it hanging. Sasuke just welcomed Naruto's answer as a concrete answer to his query.

Naruto looked at the dobe, held Sasuke's hands tight and said. "It's good to be back at home, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt the warmth that has been radiating in Naruto's hands. These hands that wounded him, were also the hands that comforted him, saved him and cared for him. He can't explain the wonderful feeling of being safe, in your best friend's hands.

"Naruto, thank you." Sasuke felt how good Naruto was. He liked the feeling to be with Naruto. He realized how lucky Hinata was of having a good boyfriend like Naruto.

Later, Sasuke shed tears of joy. Naruto placed his other hand in his pocket to get his handkerchief. He used his hanky to wipe Sasuke's tears.

"What's wrong? Don't cry. Your friend is here, Sasuke." Naruto said in a very concerned way.

'Friend? I don't have friends. But why is he considering me as his friend. He really is a dobe after all.'

As if Naruto heard what Sasuke has said, he replied.

"Friends are nice, Sasuke. They make you feel a lot better. Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata; they make me feel so good, Sasuke. But with you, I feel like I'm the best, because you are my best friend, Sasuke."

Sasuke's grip towards Naruto's hands tightened. He knew what Naruto has said. Now, Sasuke banished the feeling of loneliness, for one thing is sure: Naruto is his best friend.

Sasuke placed his head near their conjoined hands. Naruto placed his hanky at the table and used his hand to comb Sasuke's raven hair.

"It's fine Sasuke. It's fine. Don't worry now."

Sasuke felt Naruto's importance. He treasured all of Naruto's words. He moved a bit closer to Naruto and gave him a big warm hug.

"Naruto, you are my best friend."

"Same with you, Sasuke. You'll always be my best friend."

'Naruto, someday, you'll be mine as I am yours.' Sasuke said to himself. He doesn't want to let go of Naruto, as leaving him is just like leaving his own dignity.

They shared a good, friendly hug. Sasuke felt the comfortable heat that radiated from Naruto's body. Naruto felt the happiness of his friend, through the hug that they shared.

'I've never felt this happy and as cozy as this before. Well, I've known the feeling of being comfortable, but it has been such a long time since I've encountered this feeling, again. I've never though that a dobe like Naruto will be the only person to make me feel this way.' Sasuke said to himself.

'It's so good to be with an old friend. It's like I'm in cloud nine. I've never thought that I can make Sasuke happy. With that, I've felt that I'm also important in his life.' Naruto said to himself as their hug continues.

The time of the two old friends was cut short when the nurse came in Sasuke's room.

"Uhh, sir, the time of accepting visitors has just passes." The nurse said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded to the nurse and released their shared hug.

"Well Sasuke, I guess that I need to go now. Take care of yourself, by…"

Naruto was interrupted with what Sasuke has exclaimed.

"Naruto, don't leave me. After all, you're the only person that I've got." Sasuke said as his voice weakened with every word that he has said.

"Sasuke, whenever you need me, just try to picture out the messy, yellow-colored hair guy with whiskers. Always remember that I reside in here. In here, Sasuke." Naruto held Sasuke's chest, pointing where Naruto was said to reside, at Sasuke's heart.

"I'm here Sasuke. Just at your heart."

With what Naruto has said, Sasuke became calm and cool. He was able to relax with his words.

"Sasuke, take care. Make yourself strong, just like me." Naruto said while flexing his biceps, showing the bumps in his arms to his friend and at the same time, laughing.

"Anyway, bye! See you!"

"Bye, Na.. Naru… Naruto."

"Teme!"

"Hrmph! Dobe!"

As Naruto left Sasuke, the nurse followed him, thus leaving Sasuke by himself. But then, Sasuke felt that he's not alone. He's always with his best friend.

Sasuke turned and observed the three tulips that Naruto gave. He sighed and smiled.

'They really are beautiful Naruto, just like you. Naruto, if you just know how I feel. I know that in time, you will.'

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. He placed both of his hands near his heart and felt Naruto's presence. Being in a comfortable state, he went to deep slumber.

)-----

End of Chapter 2 

Well, it's really a moe chapter. To tell you, I really like it. Anyways, kindly click that button in the lower left corner of the screen. You know what to do, right? I want to hear your comments, suggestions, clarifications and also, violent reactions. That's all, thanks:D


End file.
